The Unresolved Sexual Tension Theory
by GlowBlade998
Summary: Jinja and Beyal leaned towards Dax, curious as to what he was talking about. "Well?" Jinja said impatiently. "Spill it, what's your so called theory?" "I think they're just working out some unresolved sexual tension." The Lowlander said devilishly. Chase/Bren


**The Unresolved Sexual Tension Theory**

"_That was mine_!"

"It was _not_, I called it _first_!"

"They've been arguing over the cookie for half an hour," Jinja groaned, watching Chase and Bren argue as to who got the last cookie. Dax lazed against a tree, half out of the firelight, and Beyal was lying on his stomach, propped up on an elbow, watching the two friends argue quietly.

"Just leave them Princess," Dax yawned, stretching. "They'll give up soon enough."

"If not, you could just take the cookie from them." Beyal suggested as Chase tackled Bren and they began to wrestle.

"That's…a good idea…" Jinja said thoughtfully, looking at the cookie lying innocently in its packet.

Jinja was about to get up from her sleeping bag and grab it when Dax held a hand up, smirking.

"Actually Princess, I don't think this is about the cookie at all." He said. Jinja and Beyal gave him curious looks.

"But – are they not arguing and wrestling over the fact that they both want the last cookie?" Beyal questioned, confused.

"I think it's just an excuse." The Lowlander said, leaning forward a bit more. Not too far away, Bren and Chase were still wrestling. Jinja and Beyal leaned towards Dax, curious as to what he was talking about.

"Well?" Jinja said impatiently. "Spill it, what's your so called theory?"

"I think they're just working out some unresolved sexual tension." The Lowlander said devilishly. Beyal's eyes widened and Jinja looked thoughtful, while Chase and Bren immediately straightened up, sputtering.

"WHAT?" They both exclaimed.

"Yes Dax, please expand on your theory." Beyal said, cocking his head to the side. 'It's very interesting. How do you think they're working out their unresolved sexual tension?"

If they couldn't believe Dax had said it, then they certainly weren't prepared for Beyal to actually somewhat agree.

"How can you even – there's no sexual tension between us!" Chase cried, a deep flush lighting up his face.

"It seems like every time you do _this_ – "Dax motioned to their positioning (Chase had pinned Bren down, and had not left said position), "you're using trivial means as an excuse to gain dominance over each other."

Bren pushed Chase off of him, a blush spiralling down his face as well. "Heaps of people do that!" he sputtered. "That doesn't mean anything!"

"Well, you guys seem to…uh…give off vibes when you wrestle like that." Jinja interjected, smirking.

"And your faces are unusually red." Beyal added, a little smirk lighting up his own features.

Chase whirled on Beyal. "Well what about when you cuddle up to Dax when you sleep! Do you see me telling you and Dax you have some kind of sexual tension?"

Beyal's face went bright red and he cried, "I cannot help it!" when Jinja entered the conversation.

"Look, I'm the one on a road trip with a bunch of gay couples, let me say something here." She said, and Beyal gave her a betrayed look while Dax merely flicked a look of irritation her way. "Chase, Bren – just admit it! There's been some sort of connection between you since we were thirteen. Remember that Christmas party last year?"

Chase immediately flew up. "You promised not to mention that!" He yelped. Bren groaned and lay on the ground again, covering his face with his hands.

"Besides," Chase continued. "It wasn't _that _much –"

"Chase, you and Bren were under that mistletoe for a good ten minutes with your tongues down each other's throats!" Jinja said exasperatedly. Dax whistled and Beyal raised an impressed eyebrow. Chase groaned and followed Bren's example.

"Just keep bringing it up Jinja!" Bren mumbled.

Jinja raised her hands in defence. "Just saying, if anyone hadn't met you before and saw you together, they would swear you were dating!"

"And had raging hormones." Beyal added.

"And not enough time in the bedroom." Dax finished, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

If anyone expected them to protest, they would most likely be surprised. Both teens had shut up, red faced and awkwardly avoiding each other's eyes. The other three waited with bated breath when –

"Okay, so what if we do!" Bren burst out finally. "So what if we do all that stuff you guys say! What are you gonna do about it?" he snapped, folding his arms and giving them all a glare.

Chase looked surprised, as did everyone else. Dax shrugged.

"_We're _not going to do anything," he said, leaning back against his tree. Bren gave him a confused look.

"We're not?" Jinja said, disappointment plain on her face.

"Nope." He smirked. "They already have an incentive. It's only a matter of time before one of 'em gives in."

Jinja gave him a considerate glance. Beyal nodded in agreement.

"Reverse psychology, very nice." He praised. Dax winked at him and yawned.

"Well, I'm tuckered. I think we should all get some shut eye," The Lowlander said, reaching for his sleeping bag, "Before our lovebirds here realize that they haven't finished arguing over their cookie."

_-Later that night…-_

Bren crept away from the camp, looking back now and again at the four sleeping figures before lightly treading towards the well-worn path to a little cliff not far from where they had settled.

The geek had had some trouble sleeping, finding his mind occupied by one of the people lying, supposedly asleep, at camp. Bren cursed Dax for ever bring up his stupid theory and crowding his mind with Chase, ranging from brief moments recently, and even as far back to that Christmas party that he had enjoyed very much…

Bren stumbled over a rock and fell flat on his face. Grumbling and cursing under his breath, he began to hoist himself up when someone spoke behind him –

"You need to work on your walking, B." Chase said dryly. Bren shrieked and flipped over to be met with a grinning Chase towering above him.

"Chase!" he cried, clutching at his heart. "You scared me to death! Is my heart still beating?" the geek checked his heartbeat, which seemed to have stopped before bounding against his ribcage furiously.

"Seems like it," the teal eyed teen said dryly. "Your face has enough blood in it to make a fire truck look white."

"Ha ha, funny. I can't breathe for laughing." The geek said sardonically, ignoring Chase's offering hand and getting up himself. "Really Chase, how did you become oh so witty?"

"Must be part of my charm," Chase said, running a hand through his hair. _Oh, it's charming alright_, Bren thought, before mentally slapping himself. The two stood there awkwardly, neither knowing what to say. Unbeknownst to the other, both were thinking about the same thing – their earlier conversation, the confusing thoughts it brought up and the question that hung heaviest – why was going to snap first?

"So, uh…" Chase ran his fingers through his hair again, messing it up even more. "Why are you out here?"

"Couldn't sleep." The geek mumbled, awkwardly falling into step beside Chase as they made their way to the cliff.

"Same," Chase said, looking up at the sky. "I was…distracted."

"By…?" Bren trailed off, giving Chase an uncertain – and maybe slightly hopeful – glance. Chase merely smiled mysteriously. By the time they reached the cliff, Bren had exhausted his ideas on what Chase could have possibly been distracted about. He kept coming back to the one point – _could it have been me?_ – but brushed it aside just as quickly as it came. It was implausible, completely ridiculous, if not totally impossible.

The two sat close to the edge, Chase lying back with an arm behind his head, another draped across his chest. Bren found it oddly inviting, as if the scene were just begging for him to lie down and snuggle up to Chase – goddamn Dax for putting the idea into his head, and Jinja and Beyal for agreeing. If only they had –

"Something wrong, B?"

Bren was startled out of his thoughts by the raven haired teen lying beside him. A pair of green eyes stared at him curiously, and the geek suddenly found himself shivering slightly. He mumbled something under his breath.

"Cold?" he felt Chase sit up and move beside him, and then he was wrapped in Chase's warm arms. Bren's face heated up and found himself cursing very loudly in his head. Could Chase tell he was blushing harder than a teenage girl?

"Yeah, I can, actually."

Bren's eyes widened. "Oh gosh, did I speak out loud?" he squeaked.

"Yup," Chase chuckled. "You've been speaking out loud for a while now. Apparently you're going to kill Dax for giving you the incentive?"

Bren clapped his hands over his face and wailed in despair. "Oh god, I can't believe I said all that out loud! I – "

The geeks sentence was suddenly cut off by Chase placing a hand over his mouth. "Honestly B, you're working yourself up too much." The raven haired teen said huskily. Then he removed his hand from Bren's mouth and swiftly kissed him.

Bren's heart thudded erotically, and then stopped, before thundering wildly. The moment barely lasted thirty seconds, but it was enough. Chase pulled back and grinned, crushing Bren to his chest.

"You wouldn't _believe_ how long I've been wanting to do that." He whispered, nuzzling the geek and sighing happily. Bren's face had not yet returned to its normal colour – in fact, it looked redder than it had all night.

Bren seemed frozen in shock, and tried to say something. It ended up an a ramble of stammers, and it was a good minute later that he managed to form intelligible words.

"I take it Dax's theory was correct?" he said weakly. Chase looked at him slyly.

"We don't have to tell him that." He said, pulling Bren completely into his lap. For the first time that night, a wide grin spread across the geek's face.

"I so call using that theory on him next time he's getting cosy with Beyal." Bren said firmly, spinning around to wrap his legs around Chase's waist.

"We'll get our sweet revenge against him, no worries," the raven haired teen promised. Grinning mischievously, he pulled Bren back down for another kiss, murmuring, "But let's have some time to ourselves first…"

**AN: This was actually supposed to be part of the drabbles, but it ended up being too long, so I made it its own fic XD Bren gets very little love in the fandom – it's sad, really. Everyone loves to focus on Chase, or Beyal, or Dax (GUILTY OF OVERLY SHIPPING BEYAL/DAX) and Jinja – bloody Jinja XD I used to enjoy a bit of Dax/Jinja but it's so overused! Really! People! Wake up and smell the roses! We have other characters and other ships out there! It doesn't have to be all Dax/Jinja! And for the love of – just use Bren a lot more. Please. Maybe spice up your lives with a bit of dork, or ship Medea and Lat for a change in scenery. **

**So I decided on a bit of Chase/Bren, cos next to Beyal/Dax, it's another favourite of mine. XD I swear Jinja really is travelling with a group of gay couples XD Hopefully I'll be able to write more – I STILL WANNA WRITE CORE-TECH AND THE CONTROLLERS AND ALL IN A ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE – and get over my writing block. I wanna write more for Beginning of a Legend, and I'm considering rewriting New World. High chance, actually XD**

**You know the drill, leave a review XD Requests are closed, but you can give me one shot ideas if you like X3**


End file.
